Hostage regulations
Here are the RP rules for a good hostage situation. This should help if you want to take someone hostage. Civillians It's is way more interesting to get a real hostage instead of a buddy. We encourage all players to simply play along and RP when they are taken hostage. Negotiating should go in direct or through a cops radio. These both involve atleast one cop nearby. You can only announce in global and make the police aware that you took a hostage. Also: give the cops time, They to analyse the situation and deal with their current police buisiness. RP Rules: (also go for cop hostages) 1.The most important rule is: You want to stay alive, this is a life simulator, you want to stay alive. However, the demands should stay reasonable. 2. All players have a radio/phone. When you say that you've taken away the radio, the hostage is not allowed anymore to use any methods of communication with other players except with those directly near you in-game. (This includes TS, skype, global an other.) 3. Cops can see eachother on the map. Once you tell a cop-hostage that you took his GPS away, other cops are not allowed to track the hostage down on the map anymore. 4. You are obliged to follow every order that the hostage-takers give you. In real life, people can tie you up, making you unable to run fast or move at all. In order to help good gameplay, you simply have to listen when people give you an order. You are not allowed to run when there's simply no chance to get away. For example when someone is pointing a gun at you or when the exits of the buidling are guarded. 5. The price should stay reasonable, civs are easy to take hostage. Since cops don't have infinite moeny, they can't pay 500k for every civ. Cops are harder to capture alive, the higher the rank the higher the price. Price indication: Civilian: 50000-75000 Cadet: 75000-100000 Officer: 100000-150000 Corporal: 150000-200000 Sergeant: 200000-250000 Higher: Jackpot 6. The hostage should stay unharmed if they money is paid. You can't ask for more money after a deal has been made with the negotiator. If the negotiator is harmed gets killed, all negotiations are off and the cops are free to engage, even when it results in a bloodbath. Cops When in a hugely outnumbered, or when there simply no chance of surviving the gunfight. Cops should surrender by dropping the gun. If they take your radio away, you are forced to leave the TS channel. It might sound obvious, but there should be no hostile actions undertaken with high risk of the hostage dieing If a hostage situation is announced, cops should pay attention to that. The highest rank takes command. Only he can order to engage and risk the death of the hostage. The negotiator can be any rank except for cadet. When no cop higher than cadet is on, there are simply no negotiations. The negotiator checks if the hostage is alive and unharmed. After that he negotiates the release of the hostage. Money can be given through either the bank or just in cash.